


Girl's Trip

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [79]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Girls weekend, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 79 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Harper and Emori with the prompt: Do you want to come too?





	Girl's Trip

The breakup was hard on Emori and the others knew that. She tried to hide it by throwing herself into her work but the others could tell it was just a cover. No one was sure what to say but Harper was the first to approach the other with something. 

“Guess what Emori?” Harper asks as she makes her way over to the area that Emori is working at. She leans against the wall and watches waiting for Emori to finish her work. 

Emori has a few small things to finish before she turns to look at Harper. Something about this feels different but she is still going to hear the other out, Harper is one of her best friends. “Guess what Harper?” She asks with a raised brow.

“I booked a hotel room at some fancy place downtown and got tickets to a music festival you know the one that’s gonna be out for the next few days?” Harper tells her before she holds out the tickets to show her friend.

Part of Emori was jealous it sounded like a hell of a lot more fun than what she’ll be doing all weekend, working to avoid Murphy. “That’s cool- I’m sure that you and Monty will have lots of fun.”

“Actually festivals aren’t Monty’s scene he’s all quiet jazz and fireplaces. Don’t get me wrong it’s romantic but sometimes I like something I can really dance to.” Harper explains to him. “Echo and I are going to go- actually do you want to come too? We could get Raven to come and make it a girls trip.”

The idea fascinates Emori and she thinks it sounds like a good idea. Most of her weekend plans were work so it could be put off until Monday. “I mean if you don’t mind of course I wouldn’t want to come if you don’t want me there.”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want you there. Girls weekend means that we’re all going to go. Come on we can sleep on big cushy beds and rock out to a bunch of music. Oh god and we can go get great food maybe that one sushi place you told us about?” Harper suggests to her with a smile.

Emori loved that sushi place it was the place she always went with her brother Otan when he came to town. “That sounds amazing- you know what yeah let’s do that. Let me finish my work then I’ll pack to head out.”

“Awesome! I’ll tell the others to get packed this is going to be so much fun, Em.” Harper tells her friend moving to hug Emori with a smile.

Emori held her friend close and smiled. The breakup hurt but having Harper and all of the others made it better. When they part Emori smiles and moves to finish up her work. “I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll see you in twenty!” Harper calls out as she makes her way to go find the others. A girls weekend is going to be exactly what they all need.


End file.
